Buscando Respuestas
by dafisharodls
Summary: Después de que Sasuke y Sakura tuvieran a Sarada, Sasuke decide ir de misión para proteger a la aldea de la hoja. Y de eso ya hace doce años donde han pasado muchas cosas, haciendo que Sakura se cuestione sobre su matrimonio. Sakura tendrá que preguntarse muchas cosas en cuanto a que dirección ir tratando de buscar respuestas.
1. Prólogo

Prologo

Sasuke estaba frente a mi tomandome uno de mis brazos, al igual que yo estaba sorprendido...

-¿Que es lo que has dicho?

Sabia que aunque Sasuke trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos con su indiferencia estaba totalmente perdido. Tome aire por la boca para darme valor en las siguientes palabras que iba a decir.

-Es mejor que nos separemos Sasuke.

No dije el "kun" y el alejo su toque del mio, y aunque sabia que esto era lo mejor para los tres... ¿Por que sentia que mi corazon se estaba quebrando una vez mas?


	2. Capitulo 1

Habian pasado doce años en donde Sasuke-kun y yo nos habiamos casado y como fruto de ese amor habia nacido nuestra hermosa Sarada, pero desafortunadamente el se habia tenido que ir para seguir buscando posibles enemigos que amenazaban con atacar a Konoha.

Yo hubiera querido acompañar a Sasuke-kun pero el se habia negado insistiendo en que me quedara criando a Sarada, acepte. Aunque me entristeció en manera en que Sasuke-kun no pudiera ver el crecimiento de mi hija yo creia en que nuestros sentimientos estaban conectados el uno por el otro. Pero ultimamente habia algo en mi que no me dejaba estar en paz.

Este dia habia decidido en lavar la ropa y apurarme en los labores de la casa, hoy era mi dia libre en el hospital asi que queria ponerme al corriente, tambien pronto llegaria Sarada de la academia y tenia que apurarme en la comida.

Estaba tendiendo la ropa a secarse cuando oi la voz de Sarada detras de mi.

—¿Acaso el tendra lentes?—pregunto de repente, paré mi tarea y voltee a ver a mi hija que me miraba con insistencia.

—¿Que?

—¿Que si papá usa lentes?

Sarada era una niña a la cual tenia un gran parecido a Sasuke-kun, tenia el pelo negro al igual que los ojos distintivos pertenecientes del clan Uchiha y tambien el caracter...Sarada aveces era muy arisca con las personas de su alrededor como Sasuke-kun...solo la diferencia era que Sarada utilizaba lentes de ahi sus preguntas.

—No creo que el los tuviera...supongo—pense.

Pero Sarada se me quedo viendo con incorfomidad y yo no quise decir mas, siempre era lo mismo.

—¿Supones? Te casaste con él y simplemente... ¿Lo supones?

Me quede callada.

—Bueno...tu padre nunca ha estado mucho tiempo en la villa desde que era muy joven—agarré una de las frazadas del tendedero.—Ahora también es eso...pero...

—Madre... ¿En realidad eres su esposa?

Me enoje, ¿Como podia decir eso mi hija? ¡Claro que estaba casada con Sasuke-kun!

—Ahora... ¡¿De que se trata todo esto?! ¡Estas actuando muy extraña el dia de hoy!— grite realmente molesta.

—Lo que es realmente extraño es tu relacion con papá. Y mas extraño, parece un eufemismo para ser honesta.

—¡Sarada!—le grite perdiendo el control dandome cuenta de mi reaccion, sin querer lo habia pagado con ella. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras me traquilizaba, suspire y la vi a los ojos.

—Disculpa por haber levantado la voz contigo...huhm...veras, ahora mismo tu padre esta en un trabajo importante ¡El volvera pronto! Estoy segura de que nuestros sentimientos son mutuos, por eso creo que el estara bien.

Sarada comenzo a llorar y me senti mal en que ella no pudiera estar con su padre como los otros niños de su edad.

—¿Como puedes saber eso?

Me acerque a ella y la abraze fuertemente, la verdad es que desde hace tiempo yo pensaba igual que ella pero no queria dejar que las dudas me llevaran a confundirme.

—Simplemente lo se cariño.

Sarada me abrazo mas, solo esperaba en que Sasuke-kun llegara pronto.

Hola...antes de los jitomatasos debo aclara que agarre ese pedazo del manga por que pense que era importante para la historia... Gracias...


	3. Capítulo 2

Pasaron tres dias despues de mi discusion con Sarada, y desde esa vez las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre nosotras. Aparte tenia el trabajo del hospital, Naruto queria que le ayudara sobre el papeleo de la condicion de gastos sobre el lugar, asi que cada tarde despues se estar un rato trabajando de guardia iba a la oficina donde mi amigo rubio ahora era el septimo Hokage.

—Esto no era cono me lo habia imaginado cuando era joven.—Dijo de repente Naruto, levante la vista de mis papeles que leia para observarlo con interes.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Sobre lo del Hokage, se suponia que deberia estar luchando con algun enemigo y proteger a la aldea de ellos, y no estar metido todo el dia en este escritorio llenos de papeles.

Arquee una ceja divertida, aunque Naruto habia madurado y habia dejado de decir su tipico Dattebayo, en algunas ocasiones seguia siendo muy cabeza hueca como cuando eramos jovenes.

—Bueno, ahora sabes que ser el Hokage no es ningun juego.

—Extraño hacer misiones.

—Si pero creo que ahora se lo tenemos que dejar a los mas jovenes—bromee un poco.—Ademas estaras ocupado en los proximos meses para el evento de los examenes chunin ¿No?

Naruto se estiro desde su silla y suspiro con cansancio.

—Otra razon para que Bolt se enfade conmigo.

—¿Tienes problemas con Bolt?

—Si, ultimamente mi hijo no se ha tomado bien mi trabajo, no lo culpo. Paso casi todos los dias aqui sin poder convivir con el. Se la pasa haciendo travesuras para llamar mi atencion.

—Sabes, creo que tu hijo se parece mas de lo que crees a ti, ¿No te acuerdas cuando hacias esas travesuras? Iruka-sensei tenia que estar atras de ti todo el tiempo—recorde con nolstalgia,—Las cosas han cambiado ¿no es asi?

Me levante de la silla y fui a la ventana donde se podia ver toda Konoha.

—Almenos Bolt te conoce.—Dije distraia y a la ves preocupada por Sarada.

Naruto debio ver la preocupacion en mi rostro por que se me quedo viendo esperando a que le contara lo que me pasaba.

Suspire.

—He discutido con Sarada, al parecer tiene dudas en mi matrimonio con Sasuke-kun.

—¿Dudas?—pregunto confundido.

—Si y la entiendo ¿Sabes? No la culpo despues de todo no tiene recuerdos que atesorar con su padre y eso lo hace mas dificil. Tiene varias dudas y para mi luego es un problema tratar de responder a todas.

—Pero Sakura-chan, se que lo intentas, Sarada es una niña muy inteligente que sabra aceptar lo que tu le digas.

Lo mire para luego ver de nuevo a la ciudad, trate de sonreir pero me salio mas bien una mueca.

—Creo que es ese el problema, que ya no estoy segura en que decirle, han pasado casi trece años en que no se nada de Sasuke-kun. Yo al igual que Sarada deseo en que vuelva a casa y tambien. Se que estuve de acuerdo en que fuera a esa mision, pero nos hace falta. Quiero que conviva con nuestra hija, prepararle la cena despues de un largo dia... Quiero un matrimonio de verdad, como el tuyo con Hinata que a pesar de que tienes muchos deberes ella sabe que entraras a la puerta de su casa... Estoy empezando a cansarme de esperar algo que cada dia se ve mas lejano...— Dije esto ultimo en un susurro.

Parpadee confundida al escucharme decir esto ultimo, gire para ver a Naruto y vi que estaba serio.

—No sabia que asi te sintieras Sakura-chan. Quisa pueda ayudarte y enviarle un mensaje a Sasuke para que vuelva.

—No seas tonto Naruto, tienes demasiadas cosas que hacer, ademas no me hagas caso. Digo cosas sin sentido a casusa del cansancio, entre el trabajo, la casa y Sarada estoy vuelta un lio—Sonrei para aliviar a Naruto.

—Pero...

—Pero nada... Creo que es suficiente por hoy asi que sino te importa quisiera irme.

—Claro.

Recogi los papeles para seguir revisandolos en casa, me dirigi a la puerta pero Naruto me detuvo.

—Sakura si en algo puedo ayudarte solo pidelo ¿si?

—Gracias Naruto, pero se muy bien que son gajes del oficio y tambien para el bien de la aldea en que Sasuke-kun este haciendo esta mision. Asi que no te preocupes tanto por ello, soy fuerte y sabre que hacer ¡Shannaro!

Le sonrei para despues salir de la oficina, me quede recargada en la puerta por un momento.

De verdad tenia que ser fuerte, sino tendria muchos problemas.

Espero y les este gustando, Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios y sigan leyendo...


End file.
